As one skilled in the game of golf will appreciate, the alignment of the club and ball relative to the ball's destination is important and in many instances critical. One typically sights the destination and ball by first standing behind the ball and then addressing the ball with a particular club and again sighting the alignment while standing over the ball. In putting, one is apt to take more precautions in getting the line-of-sight by not only taking a sighting from behind the ball, but will also look from different angles and positions to obtain, in the parlance of golf the "lay of the green". Indeed, one is apt to make a precision sighting, as perhaps, the putting is the most crucial stroke in the entire repertoire in the game of golf.
There is a commercially available putter that is capable of standing upright on its own, which allows the user to walk behind it to obtain a sighting. The problem with this putter is that it is "the" putter and is built to stand erect. Hence, this particular putter may not be the putter that is the preference of the player. Also the putter stands in an erect position and is stroked from the same position that the putter assumes. This putter does not take into account the particular angle that the shaft bears relative to the player. The angle of the shaft relative to the head of the club is typically selected for a particular player and is dictated by the upright position of the putter, the players height and stance. Obviously, since the angle of the stand alone putter is dictated by the parameters that require it to stand alone, this angle may not be the best angle that is suited for the player.
In my putter guide and accordance to this invention, a detachable stand is utilized and is independent of the player's putter. In other words, the stand can be utilized with any putter and is removable to allow the player to putt with the putter of his preference. The stand is simple to use, light in weight, easy to carry and does not impose a burden on the player, in the event the player wishes to use it during the game of play. However, the stand lends itself for practicing putting and for some it can be used merely as a teaching tool.
This invention contemplates a simple bracket having means on the bottom to brace the putter when mounted in situ. A spring clip on the upper end clips onto the shaft of the putter at some distance from the head. The spring clip is pivotable so that the bracket and the putter itself in situ are self standing and the putter will be at the angle selected by the player. In other words, the putter will remain in the upright position at the particular angle selected by the player to allow the player to walk behind the putter to observe the alignment relative to its destination namely, the hole in the putting surface.